With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and propagated. Recently, an electronic device has more diverse functions while having a minimized size, and as a result, a demand for the electronic device is increasing.
The electronic device may provide various contents, such as multimedia contents and an application screen, in response to a user's request. A user may use buttons, a touch screen, and the like which are installed in the electronic device to select functions which he/she wants to use. Further, the electronic device may optionally execute programs depending on an interaction with the user and display the executed results.
As functions that are provided by the electronic device continue to diversify, various needs for a method for displaying contents or a user interaction method have been generated. That is, as a kind and a function of contents are more diverse, the existing interaction method, which simply selects a button or touches a touch screen on a front surface of the electronic device, may be insufficient.
Therefore, a need for a user interaction technology to enable the user to use the electronic device more conveniently has emerged.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.